Drabbles Drarrynescos
by y0misma
Summary: Distintos drabbles que giran en torno a Draco/Harry, Harry/Draco, vistos desde distintos puntos de vista.
1. Huevos

_**Sé que debo terminar muchas cosas, pero estos drabbles los tenía hace tiempo en mi ordenador y hoy me dieron ganas de subirlos. **_

_**Ojalá les gusten.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Jotaká.**_

— ¡Potter! ¡Ven para acá!

El aludido caminó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su pareja e hizo una mueca cuando lo vio con una enciclopedia en las manos.

— ¿Sí?

—San Valentín no existe. Acá dice que no hay datos que prueben que fue un santo de la iglesa de los muggles. ¡Dicen que se celebra ese día porque es cuando las aves comienzan la época de apareamiento!

—Iglesia, Draco.

— ¡Me importa un carajo cómo se diga! ¡Aves, Potter! No celebraré el día en que éstas comienzan a poner huevos.

— ¿Ni siquiera por mí?

— ¿Quieres poner un huevo, Harry?

—No.

—Bien.


	2. Beso

— ¿Viste lo que estaban haciendo?

—Sí, Potter, lo vi.

— ¿No haremos nada al respecto?

Draco lo miró intensamente por unos segundos. No entendía a qué se podía estar refiriendo. Sí, acababan de ver a Scorpius y Albus besarse como si la vida se les fuera en ello, ¿qué había de malo?

—Déjalos, Potter. Que ellos tengan la oportunidad que nosotros no tuvimos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Acortó la distancia que los separaba y besó al héroe con pasión. No pudo evitar sonreír dentro del beso. Ambos estaban casados, sí, pero a lo mejor todavía no era demasiado tarde para quererse.


	3. Cupido

—Hermione, Cupido puede haber sido el dios del amor, pero su nombre significa 'el deseo'.

—Harry, ¿dónde buscaste eso?

—En una enciclopedia. Y sí, sé lo que es una enciclopedia.

Su amiga lo miró bastante sorprendida. No es que pensara que su amigo era idiota, pero tampoco era muy dado a buscar cosas así en libros.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué buscaste el significado de Cupido?

—Tú dices que lo mío con Draco es sólo sexo, ¿verdad? Bueno, no es así. Es deseo, pero no puramente deseo sexual… Es deseo de todo tipo.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. ¿Cómo se rebatía algo así?


	4. Eros

— ¡Eros los apoya!

— ¿Quién mierda es Eros, Pansy?

La muchacha rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro de fastidio. A veces no entendía cómo Draco podía creer que sabía más que cualquiera si no sabía quién era Eros, ¿cómo alardear sobre conocimientos?

—Eros, Draco, es un dios de la mitología griega. Dicen que era el patrón del amor entre hombres. Ya sabes, eso que sienten tú y Potty.

Maldita la hora en que le dijo Pansy que estaba saliendo con Potter… Pero era mejor ella que Granger. Harry se merecía esos interrogatorios por querer guardar el secreto de su relación.


	5. Pasteles

Me lo habían dicho varias personas, pero yo no lo quería creer. ¡Era imposible! Algo fuera de toda lógica; como juntar sal y azúcar, agua y aceite…, no se complementaban.

Los veía de lejos, riendo y tocándose. ¡En el día de San Valentín! Mi día se fue a la mierda. No me repugnaban ni nada de eso, pero era extraño.

—Hermione, ¿Harry con…? ¡Es Malfoy! ¡Son diferentes! ¡Agua y aceite, azúcar y sal!

—El agua y el aceite, así como el azúcar y la sal son los ingredientes para preparar los mejores pasteles del mundo.

¿Pasteles? Ya me dio hambre.


	6. Por qué

— ¿Por qué dejas que te den…?

¿Me preguntaba sobre lo que creía? De todas las personas que preguntarían cosas sobre mi relación con Draco, pensé que ella sería la última y que jamás querría saber sobre mi vida sexual, mucho menos en un día como éste.

— ¿De verdad te interesa saberlo?

—Claro que sí, Harry.

Fruncí el ceño y pensé en la respuesta más adecuada. No podía decirle que lo permitía porque Draco sabía cada una de las cosas que me gustaban en la cama. Sonreí y le dije lo único la verdad.

—Porque lo quiero, Ginny, sólo por eso.


	7. San Valentín

Era hombre muerto. Lo que Voldemort no había podido conseguir en un montón de años, lo haría Draco Malfoy en ese momento. Trató de poner su mejor cara y le dio la sonrisa más culpable que tenía en su repertorio.

—Habíamos dicho nada de regalos.

Draco lo miró fijamente y enarcó una ceja.

—Lo recuerdo y esto no es un regalo.

— ¿Qué…?

—Ábrelo.

No lo podía creer, ¿de verdad le había dado algo así?

—Te dije que no creía en San Valentín, pero jamás hablé de no celebrarlo.

Harry miró una vez más las esposas de la caja y sonrió.


	8. Sonrisa

Draco miró en todas direcciones y maldijo su puta suerte. ¿Por qué tenía que estar con alguien tan tradicional? No, tradicional no era la palabra, era idiota.

Eran hombres, por todos los magos. Motivo por el cual, él creía, estaban excluidos de los estúpidos rituales que involucraban cenas y palabras cursis. Claro, eso fue antes de involucrarse con Harry Potter.

No, no es que lo obligara a hacer cosas que no quería, pero tanta ilusión lo agotaba. Aunque para ser sinceros, el agotamiento quedaba desplazado cuando hacía algo que le gustara a Harry y éste le sonreía de esa manera.


	9. Te quiero

Sé que éste no es el mejor día para escribirte algo así, pero ya no puedo seguir alargando más las cosas. Muchas veces me dijiste que lo nuestro sólo era algo físico, un encuentro de dos cuerpos calientes que necesitaban follar… Bueno, yo ya no quiero eso.

Lo lamento, no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero comencé a sentir cosas por ti que van más allá de la lujuria. No, no lo diré, no te preocupes, pero seguro sospechas a qué me refiero.

Me alejaré de ti, no sea cosa que 'te contagies' con esto.

Harry.

PD: Te quiero, ¿puedes creerlo?


	10. Yo también

(Respuesta al te quiero de Harry)

Sí, eres idiota y rematadamente estúpido. Sé lo que te pasa, quizás lo sé mucho antes de que tú lo supieras y es que eres tan obvio, Potter.

Teníamos un acuerdo, ¿lo recuerdas? Nada de sentimientos que no fuera el placer. ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan cabezota?

Y sí, lo que tienes es contagioso. De lo contrario no podría explicar que te eche de menos (claro, siempre puedo recurrir a la excusa que extraño tu cuerpo en mi cama, pero ambos sabemos que no es así)

Qué diablos… Yo también te quiero.


End file.
